What Now?
by bechloeak47
Summary: After college, Beca and Chloe move out to New York to start their careers. Beca is persuing her dream of music producing while Chloe is volunteering at hospitals in hopes of getting into medical school. They decide to move in together to save money, or so they say.
1. After College

Chloe walks through the door of their shared apartment with tear stains and smeared makeup. She shuts the door, leans her back towards it, and takes a sip from a bottle of vodka slowly sliding to the floor. Upon hearing the door shut, Beca gets up from the couch and rushes to Chloe's side; concern written all over her face.

 _"Oh my god, Chloe! What happened?!"_

 _"Yo-you're too go-g-good to me Beca."_

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's face gently strokinging her cheek before dropping the drink and holding onto Beca, sobbing into her shoulder. Beca couldn't understand what Chloe meant but knew that she wouldn't get anything useful from her at this state. Beca helped Chloe up and took her to her bedroom. After changing her out of her work clothes and tucking her in, Beca stood there and paused; admiring those beautiful red locks of hair. Even drunk and upset, Chloe Beale was beautiful. Snapping out of it, Beca started for the door when she heard Chloe speak up.

 _"Beca stay."_

 _"You need rest. I'll be right next door if you need anything."_

 _"-but I don't wanna be alone. Stay, please?"_

How could Beca say no to Chloe Beale? Despite having work in the morning, Beca got under the sheets with Chloe. Chloe cuddled up onto the smaller girl's chest who fell asleep almost instantly. Chloe laid still replaying the events of the night she had just had. She was a mess but Beca was there for her. Beca was always there and Chloe loved her for that. The older girl sat up and kissed Beca's cheek. She whispered, "I love you Beca." and also fell asleep.

 **-next morning-**

Chloe woke up in bed alone, instantly searching for Beca under the sheets when she smelled waffles. She walked down the stairs towards the kitchen when the brunette caught her eye. Beca had put her hair in a messy bun and wore a large t-shirt and shorts. Chloe watched adoringly until Beca's voice brought her back.

 _"I can feel your eyes burning into the side of my head."_

 _"Heheh umm who says I'm watching you? I'm watching those waffles you got there."_

With her signature smirk on, Beca turns around with a plate stacked high with waffles and sat down at the kitchen table.

 _"If you say so. You gonna stare or help me eat these?"_

A smile grew on Chloe's face. She walked over and sat down across from Beca and took a huge bite of the waffle. Syrup dripped at the edge of her mouth.

 _"This is sooo gooooood."_

The brunette smiled seeing Chloe enjoy herself and wiped the syrup off the older girl's mouth with her thumb. Chloe watched as Beca sucked her thumb clean and checked her phone. How does Beca do these things so casually? She was adorable without even trying. The red head continued to eat trying to act normal when Beca broke the silence.

 _"So do you want to talk about last night?"_

*Chloe's thoughts* - Crap! Was she awake? Did she hear me? Oh my god!

 _"Wha-um.. what do you mean?"_

 _"You know what I mean."_

Wide eyed, Chloe staid silent until Beca explained herself.

 _"..coming home last night? You were so upset. Remember any of that or did we have too many drinks?"_

 _"Oh.. yeah. That."_

Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _"The patient I was assigned to passed away. I promised him he would be fine."_

 _"Chloe, I'm so -"_

 _"It wasn't your fault. And I realized it isn't mine either. These things happen and I just have to get used to it if I want to be a doctor."_

Beca got up and wrapped her arms around Chloe. The red head hummed in approval and dug her head into Beca's arms. After a very fast minute, Beca's phone alarm went off. It was time for work. Beca owned a huge music company on the rise. Beca broke away from Chloe and turned the alarm off, immediately missing the contact. She had to go. Walking toawrds the stairs, she looked back and saw Chloe deep in thought with a frown on her face. Beca couldn't leave. Not now. She took her phone back out and called her assistant/best friend.

 _"Hello, Amy?"_

 _"Ey! What's up, Mitchell?"_

 _"I need you to cancel all my meetings today. Something came up."_

 _"Does this 'something' have to do with a certain ginger?"_

 _"Maybe. I'm gonna need the day off."_

 _"You got it boss!"_

*click*

A huge smile grew on Chloe's face. She jumped up and tackled Beca in a hug.

"You're the best. I don't know how I'd survive without you."

"Let's just have a nice alone day. You and me."

Alone? With Beca Mitchell? Yes please. Chloe nodded still smiling vibrantly. After taking a second to think-

"Mmmm..wanna get coffee?"

Beca smiled in agreement and pulled Chloe up the stairs, motioning her to get dressed. They are gonna have a long, relaxing day.


	2. Wait, what?

Beca and Chloe have been talking for hours. Their coffee's were long gone and neither of them seemed to mind. It was as if they would never run out of conversation topics. Unconciously, Chloe places a hand on top of Beca's to no retaliation. They were so focused on each other that they failed to notice Fat Amy enter the coffee shop. Instantly seeing her boss with Chloe, Amy quickly hid behind the closest table. Knowing Amy, being incognito was never her forte. Still, Beca and Chloe never took their eyes off each other. Swiftly, Amy makes her way to a nearby plant and hides behind it, still watching. She takes out her phone and calls Beca. *ring* Beca takes out her phone and see's Fat Amy's caller ID.

"It's Amy."

"You should pick up just in case it's an emergency at work."

*nodds in agreement*

"Hello?"

"That's a nice blouse, Boss. It compliments the ginger's eyes."

"I know ri- wait. How do you know what I'm wearing?"

"Look towards the entrance."

Turning over to look, Beca catches Amy's eyes behind a houseplant. The brunette mentally face palms wondering how she didn't notice Amy before. Beca turns to Chloe and sheepishly smiles.

"Just a moment, okay? I've got to tell Amy something."

"Okay! Tell her I say hi!"

Beca gets up and marches over to Amy, displeased written all over her face. Amy gulps.

"wHAT are you doing here?!"

"Uuuhhhh..uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..coffee break?"

"You're supposed to be in charge of the studio while I am gone."

"I know boss but I was bored and we ran out of coffee. Then I walked in here and see you love birds on your date! BLOE!"

"Oh my- please never say Bloe again. We're not on a date. We're just friends who happen to be hanging out alone. We do this a lot now."

"Beca. Did you hear yourself? That's called dATiNG! She and Aubrey are best friends and they still don't mingle this much. Just admit it. Everyone loves a good Bloe. hehehe."

"Ugh. Well I've got to get back there. Get your coffee and head back."

"Aye, aye captain!"

Beca walked back to the waiting red head as casually as she could, with troubling thoughts on her mind. She sat down, not saying a word. Chloe scanned Beca's facial expressions to further understand what was going on.

"You okay, Becs?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something Amy just told me. She was actually just right over there."

"Mhmm I saw but she was covering her face with a leaf so I assumed it was some sort of secret work meeting. Is everything alright with the studio?"

"Yes. Everything fin- do you wanna get out of here?"

*Beca checks watch*

"Oh my gosh we've been here for almost 5 hours."

*Chloe giggles adorably and Beca melts. smiling*

"Mhmmmmm let's get some food. I'm starving."

Beca takes Chloe to a nearby Bistro she came to often. While waiting to be seated, the girls continue conversing about everything that popped into their minds. Chloe talked to Aubrey a lot, but she knew it was different from talking to the younger girl. She felt different talking to Beca. She and the brunette had a different type of relationship. Moments later, a tall, attractive waitress approaches the girls. She was a brunette with the body shape of an hourglass. On her arm was a tattoo of birds that could not look more aesthetic.

Waitress: "Oh my gosh! Hey Beca!"

Beca: "Stacie! How've you been? Back to work, huh?"

Waitress: "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

*Both laughing while Chloe stared in confusion and a hint of jealousy*

Beca: "Stace, this is Chloe." [Chloe waved with an insincere smile]

Waitress: "Hello, Chloe. Right this way. Your typ. booth is free but since you've brought a friend, how bout a table?" [Booths being cozy, couple booths]

Chloe: "Her booth is fine, thank you." *holds back anger*

The two get in the beautiful red booth, sitting barely a foot apart. Even focused on being jelly, Chloe noticed how romantic their surroundings were. It was no wonder Beca Mitchell was a regular customer. Beca loved these type of places. Chloe scanned the menu, holding it towards Beca so that she could also see it.

Waitress: "For you, Chloe?"

Chloe: "I'll have the turkey burger and straight cut's please."

Waitress: "Perfect. And you, Mitchell, will have the In-House burger, bacon, extra pickles, no tomato, and a chocolate shake."

Beca: "Bravo, Conrad. 2 straws and fast. We're starving."

Waitress: "Coming right up."

Within 15 minutes, Stacie came back with their meals. "Your shake is almost done. Can I get you guys anything else?". The waitress was staring at Beca with the sappiest googly eyes Chloe had ever seen. "Nope. No thank you.", Chloe responded attempting to mask her slight jealousy; which did not go unnoticed by Beca. She smirked and let it slide. Stacie saluted the girls and walked back in the kitchen. The younger girl was now talking about a client, but Chloe is stuck in her thought. She ate and responded with nodds every once in a while but she couldn't focus on Beca at the moment, even though she wanted to.

*Chloe's thoughts*

Why is Beca so attractive? She's so cute and hot at the same time and oH my GOD! That smirk! She's so perfect. No one gets to see this side of Beca, but me. Only me! Stupid waitress. She's mine. Does she like me? Does she know I like her? I like being friends! I just also really want those lips. Uggghhhhh.

She was brought back to reality when Stacie put down the chocolate milkshake. The tall glass cup was topped with a mountain of whipped cream. It looked straight out of a retro diner of a late 1900's movie. Cheesy yet classy. Very Beca. She couldn't help but ease up a bit.

Waitress: "So tell me, how'd you two meet?"

Beca: "Chloe went to Barden with me. We moved in together my second year and after graduation, moved here together."

Waitress: "Aww, that's so sweet! Got any embarrassing stories of Beca's college days Chloe?"

Chloe: "Heh. I've got plenty."

Waitress: "Hahaha! You two are such a cute couple. Anywho, I've got tables. Meal's on the house. Catch ya later, Mitchell. It was nice meeting you, Chloe."

Beca: "Aww thanks, Conrad." - at the same time - Chloe: "You, too"

As Stacie walked away, the girls nervously laughed. Neither bothered correcting Stacie.

"So uhh..Stacie seems nice."

"Haha yeah. She's very unfiltered, but she's harmless."

"Yeah, I think she thought we were like- together on a date type of together like in a relationship type of together."

Beca smiled. She thought it was cute when Chloe nervously rambled.

Beca: "Ah well. We didn't tell her otherwise so I guess she's gonna think that for a while."

Chloe: "Heheh. Too bad. What now?" *Taking a sip*

Beca: "How about we head back to our place and get out of these clothes?"

Chloe: *Almost choking* "Wait, what?"


	3. Party Like This

**Thank you for all the follows and favourites, everyone. I'm sorry I'm taking forever to write new stuff. I've had a lot of my plate lately, but all of your support is very encouraging. Please leave reviews of what you guys like or what you want to see. luv u guys**

*Almost choking* "Wait, what?"

A bit wide-eyed, Chloe leans closer to Beca in attempt to hear the brunette more clearly.

Beca: "I said 'how about we head back to our place and get out of these clothes'. We can get all fancy and do whatever you want."

Chloe: "Ohh. " *unable to hide her blush*

Beca: "What did you think I said?"

Chloe: "Hmm? Oh nothing. Exactly that - Let's go clubbing!"

Beca: "Fine. Time to tart up."

Beca stood up, taking Chloe by the hand and headed out to her car confidently. Stacy waved one last time, but they did not notice as they left so quickly. It was a quick ride home with Beca driving. The radio filled the comfortable silence. Chloe could not get that knotted feeling out of her core.

*Chloe's thoughts*

What is going on with me? Seriously? Thinking Beca would just casually say something like that? Wait. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with her? Why is she being like this today? She's being extra adorable oh my gggaaahhh! How could I not be in love? Ugh my head is spinning I cou-

Beca: *clears throat sarcastically*

Chloe: *looks up* "hmm?"

Beca: "Ya wanna go inside or.." *comes around the car and opens the passenger door* "Milady."

Chloe: "Why, thank you."

Beca's cheesy attitude made Chloe smile unwillingly. The red head was nervous and jittery, but couldn't help the bright smile that grew across her face. They walked into their apartment and went into their separate rooms. They both began to tear through their closets. Beca knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She searched the back of her closet and finally found it. She was gonna wear a short, black dress with long lace sleeves. Chloe on the other hand couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. Within 3 minutes, her entire closet was on the floor. After what felt like an eternity, Chloe settled with a short, white dress that also had long sleeves. The dress had exposed shoulders and an open back. In about an hour, the girls were finished getting ready. Beca had finished first and waited downstairs. When Chloe started down the stairs, Beca was noticeably stunned. Chloe looked beautiful. The dressed enveloped her in all the right places and accented her fiery hair and red lipstick. Her eyes looked extra blue. Chloe walked over eying down Beca as well. The shorter girl's dress fit her so well. Beca's steel blue eyes seemed almost predatorial. She was like a panther in the night. Chloe could barely keep calm. Badass Beca was so hot.

Beca: "You- wow. You look amazing, Beale." with her signature smirk

Chloe: "Not so bad yourself, Mitchell." winking

Beca's appearance took over Chloe. The red head didn't know what was happening, but she didn't overthink. She let her instincts take control. Chloe took a step towards Beca, holding her arms on either side of the brunette. They were merely inches apart. Against the counter, Beca couldn't move. She didn't know what Chloe was doing, but also didn't want her to stop. Beca couldn't help but look at Chloe's red lips; which did not go unnoticed by Chloe. The redhead did the same, glancing down at the younger girl's lips. Chloe slowly grabs her phone from behind Beca and slowly backs away. Beca released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Chloe: "Now, we can go."

She smiled so innocently as if it was normal. Chloe turned around and headed for the door, smirking. Beca, still confused as to what the heck just happened, grabs the keys and trails behind. With a bit of a jog, the younger girl caught up to the red head and opened the car door for her. The drive to the club was quiet. Chloe definitely knew that she had an effect on Beca. The redhead sat comfortably in the passenger seat, with the most innocent face. Beca found it adorable.

Chloe: "Oh, turn here."

The line outside the club circled around the block. Wide-eyed, Beca parked and opened the passenger door for Chloe. With a giggle, the older girl hopped out and grabbed Beca's hand. Instantly melting, the brunette locked the car and followed her friend straight to the beginning of the line. Walking in confidently, Chloe fist bumped the bouncer and got a quick side hug. He immediately made way for the girls to enter before blocking all the others waiting in line.

Beca: "Someone you know?"

Chloe: "Yeah, I helped treat his grandmother a couple months back."

Beca: "Smart, heroic, hot. You're the whole package aren't you Beale?"

Chloe: "Yep. Got em' lining up for all of thiiissss." *gesturing her curves goofily*

Beca can't help but giggle a bit. Chloe was adorable. Seeing the brunette giggle made Chloe smile.

Once they reached the doors, more bouncers stood waiting to open the doors for the girls. The doors opened and music began to blast. The bass was so heavy, Beca could already feel it on the ground. People were scattered all around the club, but not too crowded. It was just enough people to feel comfortable.

Beca: "So, can I buy you a drink?"

Chloe: "Yes! I want something swweeeeettt."

Beca: "Coming right up, milady."

*Leaves Chloe at a table near the dance floor*

Bartender: "What can I getcha?"

Beca: "One a.m.f. and one fuzzy navel, please."

Bartender: "Fancy. I'm on it."

Chloe watched Beca ordered, standing patiently at the bar. It was mind blowing how beautiful Beca was. "How could such an amazingly badass woman like Beca be so soft to me?" Chloe was lost in her own head when Beca came back with the drinks.

Beca: "Earth to Chloe."

Chloe: "Hmm?" *With that adorable baby smile of hers*

Beca: "What are you thinking so hard about? Having a ginger moment?"

Chloe: "Hey!" *playfully punching Beca in the stomach*

Beca: "Hahah, okay okay. I got you a fuzzy navel. It's sweet and has like the best name."

Chloe: *taking a small sip* "Mmm it's good. Strange name but wow." *taking a much larger sip*

Beca: "Wow there, hot shot. That's really strong-"

Chloe: *finished with the drink* "Hmm?" Her blue eyes were looking up at Beca leaving the brunette at a loss of words.

Beca: "I- uhh-."

Chloe: "Let's dance!"

The older girl grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. Almost instantly affected by the liquid confidence in her system, Chloe began to dance. Beca could barely keep up. After a few songs, Beca's drink began to take her nerves away as well. They both began to dance wildly. Other people on the dance floor cheered them on. The bartender sent a free round of shots their way. Taking the shots down quickly, the girls only got warmer and warmer. Chloe's body began to have a mind of its own. Her hands grabbed onto Beca's hips, to no retaliation. Beca arms went around Chloe's neck and they began to slow down their dancing. They periodically changed positions, never taking their eyes off of each other. Chloe did a hooker drop and exaggerated her movements on the way up. Beca was mind blown. "What is she doing to me?" Beca thought.

Chloe: "You drooling there, Mitchell?"

Beca: "Oh, no. That's my mouth crying from the tequila." *signature smirk on*

Chloe: "Heheheh. I bet I can handle more shots than you can."

Beca: "Is that so?"

Chloe: "Mhmmm." *Getting closer to Beca so that their faces were inches apart*

Beca: "Challenge accepted." *Trying to act calm*

Once again, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her to the bar. This time the bartender was a woman. She was a tall blonde. She was obviously very attractive, but Beca didn't even flinch looking at her.

Beca: "A round of shots here, please."

Bartender: "Of course. *pouring the shots* This one's on me." She leaned over with her arms crossed, squeezing her breasts together on top of the counter.

Beca: *Lazily smiles* "Thanks."

Bartender: "No problem. Hot girls like you should must free drinks all the time." *winking*

Chloe: *hidden jealousy* "She sure does, don't you babe."

Beca: *Looks over at Chloe, confusion written on her face*

Chloe: *downs the drink* "Another, please*

Beca and the bartender are both a bit stunned.

Bartender: "Coming right up." She poured the drink and smiled before backing away.

Beca: *turns to Chloe* "What was that 'babe'?"

Chloe: "She was hitting on you and I saved you. You're welcome." *That innocent smile on once again*

Beca: "You sure you were helping me?"

Chloe: "Definitely wasn't helping her." *a bit triggered at the thought of the bartender*

Beca: *smirking again* "Chloe Beale is jealous?"

Chloe: *hiding a blush* "Am not! What do I have to be jealous of?"

Beca: "You aren't jealous? So you'd be okay if I called her back here?"

Chloe: "Why wo-would you do that? You like her?" *the alcohol getting to both of them*

Beca: "-because you look cute when you're jealous." *lazily smirking now*

Chloe: "I am noooottt." *covering her face with her hands*

Beca: "Okayy. Excuse me, miss." *raising her hand to call the bartender*

Chloe: "Okay okay, fine! Maybe just a little bit. Stoooopp." *lazy frustrated face that looked adorable as if she had just woken up*

Beca: "Mmm. You're adorable. Let's le- you wanna - hey! let's go home."

Chloe: "- and do where?"

Beca: "Wher-you're drunk. I'm take you home. Let's g-."

Chloe: "I don't wanna go!"

Beca: "It's midnight. That's like a lot of hours."

Chloe: "I wanna staaaayyyyyyyy. Party!" *hugging the table*

Beca: "We gotta go. We can party at home."

Chloe: "I wanna party like this."

Chloe aggressively grabbed Beca by the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Surprised Beca's eyes were wide open but soon closed. The kiss deepened quickly, already heated because of the drinks they've had. After what felt like forever, the kiss finally broke. They gasped for air but kept their foreheads together.

Beca: "I-I wouldn't mind partying like that."

Chloe: "Cab. Let's go." Chloe's beautiful blue eyes were now dark with lust. So was Beca's.

 _~ what's gonna happen ~_

 **Thank you for reading :) Please leave reviews as to what you liked and what you'd like to happen. Luv you guys!**

 **who wants to see a little smut? ;)**


	4. Butterflies

**READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

 **I think we all know where the story is going. Thank you for following up with What Now. Sorry about taking forever. Exams are trying to kill us. Shout out to** **everyone who has given me feedback in the reviews and on social media.** **I love getting ideas and input. Knowing you guys like the story is awesome. If you want to be a part of the making, please leave reviews/messaging me or answering polls on Instagram. Follow me on Instagram and be the first ones to know when I post new chapters and read sneak peeks :)** _insta: annakendrickismylife47_

As much as the sexual tension built, the buzz [the girls were feeling] was becoming difficult to control. Cheeks hot, vision blurry. It's a wonder how they managed to walk at all.

Beca opened the door and motioned Chloe to enter the cab. Stumbling a bit, Chloe managed not to trip over herself. Once the girls were inside, they relaxed their muscles and sat back.

Cab Driver: "Where to?" *trying to get a clear view of the familiar figures*

Chloe: "Apartme- and the- View 34, step on it."

Cab Driver: "Yes, ma'am." *lifting his cap and smiling*

The ride was silent for a minute until the driver turned up the radio. A bass-boosted remix of Ride by SoMo started to fill the cab.

Cab Driver: "You girls don't mind a bit of music, do you? I love this song."

Beca: [in the signature, raspy Beca voice]"Oh, it's fine. Wai-"

Cab Driver: Instantly spinning around "Oh my 're- you- my cab?" Smiling and wide eyed.

Beca: "This is my mix isn't it? I di- made this like li- last week."

Chloe: "Hmm?" *lifting head off window* Half asleep but still curious.

Cab Driver: "You're Beca Mitchell! I knew it! I'm a huge fan of your work, madam." Trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Beca: "Thank you so much. I-"

Beca began to tell the man about how much she adored her fans. The cab driver fangirled all over her. Beca Mitchell, a household name. She was talented, kind, and beautiful. In a drunken state, Chloe lifted her head up just a bit to watch the interaction. Seeing the cab driver obsess over Beca was starting to make her sweat. Beca is so hot and she is all hers. The redhead was practically staring.

Cab Driver: "We are almost at your destination, ma'am. Please, this cab ride is on me. No charge for Beca Mitchell."

Beca: "That's s-o sweet. There's no need for that. Thank you. I'm just doing what I love."

As if on cue, Beca feels a hand on her knee, creeping up her inner thigh. Her breath hitched immediately and she looked up. She was instantly met with those gorgeous blue eyes she loved. Chloe smiled in the purest way. It was hard to melt over such a sight.

Having trouble holding a moan, Beca quickly pulled out $40 and handed it to the cab driver and thanked him for the ride. As soon as he came to a stop, she grabbed Chloe's wrist and dragged her straight for their apartment.

They lived in the penthouse up top, but luckily the elevator ride was quick. As soon as Beca opened the door and stepped in, she heard the door slam shut and was pushed against it. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Beca could feel how much the redhead needed her and it only turned her on more.

Chloe's chest felt like it was sinking. They knew they were both feeling it. After all these years, she just couldn't hold back anymore. When you've patiently loved someone for so long, your heart is both excited yet nervous and scared at the same time. It was a feeling Chloe didn't want to fade. But- drunkenly making out against a door wasn't enough anymore.

They both pulled away for air, instantly missing the contact. Chloe lead the younger girl towards the living room. Shoving her onto the couch, the red head straddled her and connected their lips. The intensity of the kiss got even stronger than before.

Chloe pulled back once again to take a look of the woman before her. The brunette kept her eyes closed, but Chloe knew those steel blue eyes must have been completely blackened.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed, missing Chloe's lips on hers until she felt the redhead beginning to attack her neck. Goosebumps covered the younger girl's body. The contact felt so good, she lost herself. One hand gripped the redhead's hair, pulling her in closer.

The other hand ran down the redhead's back, leaving a trail marking where Beca's nails dragged. Beca tugged on the older girl's dress, backing away to allow her to pull it off. Once off, Beca gazed at her. Chloe's marching navy blue laced bra and underwear complimented her light skin tone to well.

Seeing Beca's eyes on her and the scratch marks left from Beca's nails spurred her on. She felt this feeling deep in her stomach and chest. The alcohol in her system almost magnified it but gave her confidence. She eagerly tore Beca's dress off, almost ripping the material.

Now that they were both in the state of undress, Beca leaned back in attempting to reattach their lips when she felt a hand on her chest.

Confused, she looked up into Chloe's blackened eyes to see her examining every inch of her body. Seeing the woman she loves look at her like that gave her butterflies. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Beca flipped them over and kissed Chloe hungrily. So many feelings rushed through them. They would barely understand what was happening.

Chloe: "Bec-Beh...Beca, please"

Heheh this should be torturous for all of us now. STAY TUNED


	5. Coffee?

**READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

 **Okay, so I know leaving you guys on that last chapter was cruel so I decided to release this one a bit quicker. Hope you guys like it :))))**

 **If you want to be a part of the making, please leave reviews/messaging me or answering polls on Instagram. Follow me on Instagram and be the first ones to know when I post new chapters and read sneak peeks :)** _insta: annakendrickismylife47_

Beca didn't hesitate for a second. She quickly removed Chloe's bra and threw it across the room. Both hands grabbed onto the redhead's breasts and began to knead. Chloe let out a loud moan. She arched her back, getting as close to Beca as she possibly could. Eyes closed and mouth open, she could not contain the sounds she was making.

Chloe: "Be-Beca. I-I can't.."

Beca: "You're s-ssooo dru-buzzed you can't even..sentence. Or am I just that good."

Both were breathing heavily now. Out of impatience, Chloe unclasped Beca's bra. Beca's milky white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight shining from all the windows. Chloe pulled back and attached her mouth to Beca's neck. She kissed her way to her pulse point and sucked on it roughly, causing Beca to throw her head back. The brunette's mouth fell open and a loud moan escaped. They are so lucky they live in the penthouse. None of the neighbours could hear them.

Now, it was Beca that couldn't wait anymore. Beca released Chloe's breasts and tugged on her panties. Chloe shifted a bit to help her remove the garment. Beca did the same with her own. A bit unbalanced from all the alcohol, Beca picked the redhead up and brought her to her bedroom (right next to Chloe's). She tripped over herself and almost fell.

Chloe: "Go faster!"

Beca: "I'm trying!"

Finally getting to the bed, she dropped Chloe onto it. Chloe moved up towards the top of the bed. Beca shoved the door shut and basically flew towards the redhead. Their lips crashed instantly. Beca's knee made it's way between Chloe's legs and pushed up violently against her core. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth making the brunette smirk.

Chloe: "S-stop teasiinnggg."

Chloe brought her knee up to Beca's core to fight back. Beca gasped at the sudden contact, but soon began to rock her hips in hopes of more friction. They could both feel each others' bundle of nerves throbbing. Beca started pushing her knee in harder. Chloe grunted and reciprocated the action by doing the same. Beads of sweat were dripping down their faces. It felt like 100 degrees.

Chloe was close. She breaths got shorter and her moans got louder. Beca started to notice. When Chloe was really close to the edge, the younger girl pulled back.

Chloe: "Beca! Why'd you stop?!"

Beca just smirked and jumped off the bed. Slipping into a robe, she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Chloe: "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccccccccccsssssssssssss." she whined.

Beca splashed water into her face and made some instant coffee. She really wanted this, but she didn't want to be intoxicated when it finally happened. Chloe came out in her bathrobe to see what was going on.

Chloe: "You left me on edge for coffee?!" The redhead was lazily angry and it was fucking adorable.

Beca: "I just gotta wake myself up a bit. You should have one, too. It probably isn't a good idea to do anything until we're both sober. Here, drink this and then tell me is this is still happpening."

Beca put a few ice cubes into the coffee to cool it down and handed it to the redhead. She went to go finish her own drink. The coffee really did work. The fogginess went away within minutes.

Chloe walked over to the kitchen sink and also splashed water at herself. She didn't even bother drying before grabbing the mug and chugging the coffee. Beca turned to look, wide-eyed. In about 30 seconds, the beverage was gone. Chloe placed it down on the kitchen island and looked Beca in the eyes.

Chloe: "Done. Hope sobering up was worth it because you're about to get punished."

Chloe grabbed Beca, dragging her back to bed. Beca's facial expression was still unchanged. Chloe slammed the door shut and shoved Beca on the bed. The discarded their own robes. Chloe pounced on her lover and kissed her. The kiss was desperate and rough. Chloe's tongue went straight into Beca's mouth. They both fought for dominance until they were both too hot to continue.

Beca flipped them over and allowed her hands to slip between Chloe's legs. Chloe was so wet, she was practically dripping. Beca smirked. Looking into her eyes, Beca began to make circles around Chloe's clit.

Chloe whimpered at the contact. Gooseebumps covered her body. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Just when the redhead had caught onto a pattern, Beca slipped two fingers into the older girl. Beca thrusted into Chloe hard without allowing her to adjust. Chloe's body jolted upward into Beca's. Her scream was a mix of pain and pleasure. Neither of them had had any relations in a while, so they are both really tight.

Chloe: "Becs, don't stop. It-so good. Don't stop."

Beca: "You're so tight, Chlo."

Chloe: "Bec, I'm gonna cum. Beca! Oh my god. Fuck fuck fuck!"

When Beca felt Chloe tightening around her fingers, she slowed her pace and pulled her hand away.

Chloe: "Beca?! WHAT THE FUCKKK?!"

Beca: "Oh were you not done?" proudly displaying her signature smirk

Chloe: "fuuUUUCK. That's it." Chloe roughly flipped them over, throwing Beca into the bed.

Chloe: "You asked for this."

Chloe grabbed Beca's legs and ripped them apart. Turned on by Chloe's agressiveness, Beca sat up on her elbows to watch what was going on. Chloe's head made it's way to Beca's wet folds. Chloe licked her way up her folds and stopped at her clit. Beca's bundle of nerves were throbbing.

Chloe got really close. Beca could feel her breath on her clit. She couldn't wait anymore. Beca thrusted forward, trying to get more friction without any luck. Chloe backed away everytime Beca tried.

Beca: "Chloe, please."

Chloe: "Please what?" slowly, gently licking Beca's clit.

Beca: "Plea-mmmm Chloe."

Chloe: "That's my name." softly sucking Beca's clit.

Beca: "Aaaaaahhh. Chloe! I-mm Chloooo."

Chloe: "Say it." getting even softer causing Beca to whine.

Beca: "I- I need..Chloe- I can't. Please."

Chloe: "Say it. I want you to beg for it." pulling away completely.

Beca: "Fuck me, Chloe! Fuck me hard! Please! I need you inside me!"

Beca involuntarily thrusted her hips towards Chloe once again. Still finding no friction, she let out a whine.

Chloe: "Mmm. Fine. Since you said please."

Chloe slowly lowered her head in between Beca's legs, holding the outside of her thighs. Impatiently, Beca's hands tangled into her red locks and pulled her closer. Smirking a bit, Chloe roughly licked circles around Beca's clit. A throaty moan from the younger girl echoed in the room.

Chloe bit down but soothed the pain with her tongue. Beca was so turned on. She could feel herself unravelling, but tried to hide it so the redhead wouldn't stop her. Beca's eyes shut. She bit down on her lips to keep from making too much noise. She bit so hard, her lips could bleed.

Chloe noticed Beca's breaths getting shorting and faster. She knew Beca was close. Chloe pulled back and shoved three fingers into Beca, making her scream. Beca's eyes shot open and rolled back into her head.

Beca: "FUCK! AAAHh! Chloe! Fuck!"

Chloe thrusted her fingers into Beca violently, curling in and out to hit Beca's g spot. Beca could not surpress the noises coming from her. Chloe thrusted faster and faster. Beca's body was bouncing on the bed.

Chloe: "Look at me."

Beca: "Aahh. I can't, Chlo."

Chloe's free hand grabbed Beca's chin, angling it towards her.

Chloe: "Look. At. Me." she said aggressively.

Beca struggled but managed to look at the redhead.

Chloe: "Good. I want you to keep your eyes on me. I want to watch you cum for me."

Chloe thrusted even harder into Beca. Her arm was cramping, but she ignored it.

Beca: "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna- Oh fuck fuck fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Beca's head dropped back and her eyes shut.

Chloe: "Look at me!"

Looking up, Beca was barely holding on. Everything felt so good. Chloe's aggressive tone, along with the pleasure she was feeling was too much.

Beca: "OH GOD FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Chloe smirked and pulled her fingers out, feeling Beca squirt. Beca screamed, unable to open her eyes again. Chloe rubbed Beca's folds and clit up and down, making her squirt even more. Beca came, with a throaty moan.

Beca had the best orgasm she had ever felt. She rode out her high but Chloe didn't stop. Chloe shoved her fingers back in and repeated her earlier motions.

Beca: "Chloe! Fuck! Stop! Aaahhhh!"

Chloe: "I thought you said don't stop." not slowing down.

Beca: "Fuck, Chlo! I-I'm done-Oh fuck!"

Chloe: "I think there's more in there."

Beca: "Chloe! Fuck! Oh god! I can't!

Chloe straddled one of Beca's legs and was rubbing her own clit. She thrusted her fingers harder into Beca while thrusting her into Beca's thigh. Chloe moaned, feeling already close to the edge because of how turned on she was.

A few more thrusts, Chloe was sent over the edge while Beca squirted once again. Both moaning and screaming loudly, they both held onto the sheets as iff afraid to fall.

Once both rode out their highs, they collapsed on the bed.

Beca: "Holy shit. That was fucking amazing." still out of breath.

Chloe: "That's what you get for leaving me on edge. You were being naughty."

Beca: "I think I'm gonna have to be naughty everyday."

Beca's eyes were drooping closed. She had almost no energy. Chloe pulled the sheets over them and cuddled into Beca's side. Beca kissed her forehead and within seconds, they both drifted asleep.


	6. You Promise?

**I hope that last chapter made up for my cliffhangers. This chapter will be a bit less raw. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **If you want to be a part of the making, please leave reviews/messaging me or answering polls on Instagram. Follow me on Instagram and be the first ones to know when I post new chapters and read sneak peeks :)** _insta: annakendrickismylife47_

Sorry for taking forever to post!

-The next morning-

The sun was shining brightly through the windows in Beca's bedroom. It was 10 AM on a Friday. Exhausted from yesterday's events, the girls were still sound asleep. Neither would've budged until Beca's phone started buzzing inside her purse. Groggily, Beca reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, knocking the purse on the floor. Barely able to open her eyes, she peaked at the caller ID. It was Amy.

Beca: "mm..Hello?"

Fat Amy: "Wazzzuuuupp, Boss. How are you and the cute ginger."

Beca: "Wha- " Beca eyes spring open and sees a very naked Chloe wrapped around her.

"Oh my gosh. Last night, I-"

Fat Amy: "-No need for explanations, Mitchell. We all knew Bhloe was a go."

Beca: "Fuck, I'm late for work."

Fat Amy: "Got you covered. I handled the meetings. They're going to need you on Monday but everything's coooool, ye."

Beca: "Thanks, Amy. You're the best."

Fat Amy: "Oh, I know. I was going to bring you a flat white, but seeing you post-sex with the ginger isn't something I plan on seeing until after I've had 10 shots. Bhloe is hot and fresh in bed!"

Beca: "We did not-! I-! Do not spread that!"

Fat Amy: "I was totally joking. Wait. Oh my gosh. YOU TWO REALLY DID IT?!"

Beca: "Fuck!"

Fat Amy: "FINALLY! I KNEW-I mean um..nothing surprising. No need to be a dingo in headlights here."

Chloe: "Beeecs. What are you doing? Its so..*yawn*..earl-" she whined and fell back asleep.

Beca: "Let's agree to never speak of this again."

Fat Amy: "You got it, Mitchell. At least until the next time it happens. Bye!"

Beca: "WHa-*click*-ugghh."

Beca put her phone back on the nightstand and laid down. She closed her eyes, relieved that she could go back to sleep. She drifted off peacefully.

Beca started getting a bit cold. In her sleep, she tried to wrap herself in the blanket, but it wasn't enough. She started to move towards the warm ginger lying beside her and snuggled into her side. Her own movements woke her up. Still drowsy, she slowly opened her eyes again, now seeing beautiful locks of Chloe's hair. She shifted a bit and felt Chloe's bare skin against hers.

"Why is Chloe naked? Why am I naked?" Beca thought, scrunching her eyebrows. "Oh wait, we just had sex last night." she realised and closed her eyes again. Beca relaxed herself, snuggling into Chloe but immediately shot her eyes back open when she finally processed the previous night.

Beca sat up in shock. "Oh My God" she mouthed to herself, wide-eyed. "Chloe and I had sex. Chloe and I had sex! Holy fuck! We had sex! Wait how did we-what happened?" Beca thought.

Feeling Beca's body heat displaced, she shifted to find the warmth again. With no success, she opened her eyes and saw the brunette's pale back sitting up in bed. The sight of her smooth, milky skin sent shivers down Chloe's spine.

"You are so beautiful." Chloe accidently thought out loud. The younger girl turned, blushing. "Thanks. You too." she returned. Chloe's face was turning the same colour as her hair. She tried to casually yawn as she also sat up. She stretched her arms up, allowing the sheets to slip off her chest. Chloe was fully unaware until she looked back over at a staring brunette. "What is i- oh!" Chloe snatched the sheets, covering herself.

Chloe: "Oh my gahd."

Beca: "I- uhh - We were- uh."

Chloe: "We did it last night. That's- that's um-."

Beca: "I mean I remember the club-"

Chloe: "-and that bartender."

Beca: "Yeah, hahahh. The bartender."

Both girls were awkwardly hoping the other would give a sign that they liked what happened last night, but unfortunately neither were willing to take the risk.

Chloe: "Pffft. Ah, well. Friends are bound to have these moments, right?"

Beca: "I-ye yes. That's right. Friends always-"

Chloe: "-have their drunk fun."

Beca: "Yeah, sure. Drunk fun sounds about right."

Chloe: "Right. Unless you have any other interpretations of last night?"

Beca: "Uhh, nope. Same as you."

Chloe: "Heheh, yeaahh. I don't know about that."

Beca: "What?"

Chloe: "Nothing. You hungry? I need an advil. Coffee?"

Beca: "Chlo."

Chloe had already jumped out of bed and went straight to her own bedroom. Beca watched as the nude ginger walked out the bedroom door. Still trying to make sense of it, Beca laid down and stared up at the ceiling. "Does she have feelings for me? No way. The girl is straight. Friends have sex? I love her. I don't just love her. I'm in love with her. Oh my gosh. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm gay? Damn it, Fat Amy was right. Right? I'm so confused." Beca's thoughts seemed endless. She laid still until she smelled pancakes coming from the kitchen.

Beca decided she needed to know how Chloe felt. She threw on a gray v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black booty shorts. After her morning routine, she headed downstairs.

"Why the hell did I say that? Last night wasn't friendly. Friends don't have sex. Wtf was I thinking? I love her and she has no idea. I am way too impulsive. Wasn't she sobered up, at least more than I was? Wait, did she like last night? Does she like me? No, way. She did sort of look sad when I said friends. Oh my gosh. Life would be amazing if she loved me like that." Chloe's thoughts were swarming.

Beca slowly entered the kitchen and watched the older girl making a pot. She looked really lost in thought, so Beca approached with caution. Beca walked up behind her and paused a bit, trying to think of what to do. Before her mind could process it, her arms decided to wrap themselves around the redhead's waist. Slightly startled, Chloe turned her head to see what was going on. Beca was already regretting her actions, but played it off like it was on purpose.

Chloe: "Wow, Becs. Miss me already?" she said teasingly.

Beca: "Oh, pfft. I'm just cold and you're always really warm."

Chloe: "Whatever you say, Mitchell. I think you just miss me." she teased, turning in Beca's arms to face her.

Beca: "Is that right?" she said flirtatiously.

Both girls were trying to act very calm. They continued the teasing and the flirting all through their late breakfast. Their feelings for each other only seemed to grow. "I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life." they both thought.

After cleaning up, they brought themselves over to the living room couch. The two seemed to have endless conversation topics. They didn't take their eyes off each other. At 2, things started to slow down. Chloe was laying on Beca's chest. Beca showed Chloe a new mix she was working on for her next client.

Chloe: "This is amazing, Becs. I love the bass line."

Beca: _omg she's so cute. she listens for the bassline, too._ "Thanks. I just felt it would sound great, but I don't know who should actually record. My current client isn't a very good match."

Chloe: "Why don't you sing it?'

Beca: "I would, but I'm the producer. Singing is fun, but just a hobby."

Chloe: "Hobby? You're telling me you got a job in the music industry and you don't sing at all?"

Beca: "The Bellas were awesome, but I prefer people to hear my mixes live or my productions on the radio. I don't want people to hear me, especially nationwide."

Chloe: "I want to hear you on the radio."

Beca: "Speaking of jobs, do you wanna talk about what happened at work?" she said looking down, lovingly.

Chloe: "I think I'm okay. I need to get used to losing patients."

Beca: "You just gotta work on not getting attached to patients."

Chloe: "Yeah, I know. It's just so hard. Thank you for taking care of me these past few days though. I don't know how I would have coped without you."

Beca: "I mean, I live here so if not with you, where else?"

Chloe: "Ohhh, is that right?" Chloe sat up with a devious smile.

Beca: "Mhm. I'm just being a good roommate."

Chloe: "Just regular Mitchell, huh?" still smirking and adjusting herself so that she is hovering above the younger girl. She seductively looked down into those dark blue eyes.

Beca: "I, um..yes well you know. I'm such a nice person." her voice hitching.

Chloe: "Oh, yeah because all nice girls get their friends blackout drunk." getting dangerously close to the brunette's lips.

Beca: "If memory serves me correctly, you were the one who got jealous of the hot bartender."

Chloe: "I was n- She- You think she's hot?" she said slightly raising her voice and backing away.

Beca: _fuck! good job, Mitchell._ "She was decently attractive, but not like you type of hot." _holy fuck I said that out loud_.

Chloe: "She should've been 'decently attractive' somewhere else." she pouted, crossing her arms. She was trying to stay mad, but could barely after Beca just called her hot.

Beca: "Hey. We don't ever have to go to that club again if you don't want to." she said, grabbing the red head's hands to pull her back in. Chloe was now resting her head on Beca's chest, still pretending to resist a bit before settling.

Chloe: "You promise?" lifting her head to look into Beca's eyes.

Beca: "Absolutely. You have my word."

Chloe flashed a bright smile and kissed Beca's cheek before laying her head back down. She felt so at home with Beca. It was what she hoped she'd feel for the rest of her life. _Is this what heaven is like?_ Chloe wanted nothing more than to stay on the younger girl's chest, smell her perfume, and listen to her heart beat.

Beca's face grew warm with blush. She could stay there, holding Chloe, for the rest of her life. Beca used to want so many things. She had so many things to do on her bucket list, but the entire bucket seemed to vanish. The only thing she seemed to want, now, was Chloe. She just didn't know how to explain it to her.

They both thought, " This is what love feels like."


	7. Like Us

Our story is starting to get to the middle-ish. There is gonna be quite a bit of drama rising. I plan to keep you guys on your toes because there's something that will either be obvious or shocking to you guys. I'm excited to see all your reviews.

S.O to Southamerica5 for always leaving reviews :)

 **If you want to be a part of the making, please leave reviews/messaging me or answering polls on Instagram. Follow me on Instagram and be the first ones to know when I post new chapters and read sneak peeks :)** _insta: annakendrickismylife47_

\- Friday Night -

Beca and Chloe ordered themselves a pizza and just continued to enjoy each other's company. Conversation never seemed to end. It was that perfect balance of friendship and love. Beca was sitting on the couch with Chloe in her lap. She played with the redhead's fiery locks.

. Beca: "Whelp. I guess we both won't be going back to work for the rest of the weekend. What do you feel like doing?"

Chloe: "I don't really know." she said in the most adorable way while stretching her arms above her head.

Beca: "Wanna drink?" she asked smirking.

Chloe: "You always wanna drink." _there's that smirk again. she's so hot. i bet she knows it, too._

Beca: "Oh, please. Don't pretend you don't. The question is, drinking out or in?"

Chloe: "I'm feeling kind of drained. Let's do inside." _i'm probably drained because the sex was just that amazing._

Beca: "As you wish, Beale." _actually, im drained too. last night took a lot of me._

Beca didn't realise that she was smirking at her own thoughts. Chloe looked up, lovingly. The brunette's eyes were a bit darker than usual. _Is she thinking about last night, too?_ Chloe thought to herself. Then, Beca got up. Groaning at the loss of contact, Chloe sat up.

Beca: "I am gonna go grab some booze from the bar on the sixth floor. Want anything specific?"

Chloe: "Mmm.. pineapple juice? Get something that mixes well with it, too."

Beca sarcastically bowed down as if Chloe were a queen giving requests. Chloe giggled and threw a pillow at the younger girl. Looking up to see those beautiful blue eyes and that adorable giggle reminded Beca why she was so happy all the sudden. It didn't matter what else was going on in the world. Chloe was enough. Chloe was more than enough. She was perfect. Beca walked to the elevator, smiling to herself.

Looking for something to do, Chloe wandered around the apartment. She found herself in Beca's room. She picked up all the clothing from the previous night, feeling butterflies and nostalgia. She was completely sure that her feelings for Beca were not friendly. As she tossed the clothes in the laundry basket, she saw one of Beca's hoodies hanging on the door. She couldn't help but take in the brunette's scent. _she smells so good. oh my god._ Feeling slightly chilly, Chloe decided to put it on. The hoodie was a bit big, even on her. Chloe's booty shorts were almost completely hidden.

Beca returned without Chloe hearing her. She decided she wanted to scare the redhead. She put the drinks in the fridge to chill. Then, sneakily looking for the older girl, Beca tiptoed to the ginger's room. Chloe wasn't in there. Confused, she tiptoed to her room finding the girl laying on her bed. Beca was at a loss of words. Before her was the beautiful Chloe Beale, wearing her hoodie. Chloe was laying on her stomach, playing on her phone and hugging Beca's head pillow. She looked bottomless and Beca couldn't help but stare at her perfect ass. Beca completely forgot her plan to scare her. Chloe didn't realise she wasn't alone until she heard shuffling. Beca was adjusting her hair, running her fingers through her beautiful brown locks.

Chloe: "Whatcha standing there for, Becs? Looking at something?" she said, following Beca's eyes to see what the girl was looking at.

Beca: "What? Nothing. I put the drinks in the fridge." she looked away.

Chloe: "Oh, so you weren't just staring at my ass?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She got up and walked up to the younger girl.

Beca: "I- what? No. I mean, I walked in and there you-" she stuttered, obviously flustered and turned on.

Chloe: "It's okay. I'm confident about all this, remember?" she said, seductively motioning to her body. Beca's gaze and darkened eyes did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

Beca: "So uhh, those drinks."

Chloe: "Just let them cool. I think we have more pressing matters right now." leaning dangerously close to Beca.

Beca: "I -"

 _Buzz Buzz_

Beca shuffled, looking for which pocket she kept her phone in. When she pulled it out, the caller ID read Amy.

Beca: " - have to take this. You know, just in case it's important."

Chloe nodded and let the brunette pick up the phone. She was rolling her eyes inside, but didn't move away. Neither did Beca. Beca awkwardly brought her phone to her ear to answer.

Beca: "He-hello?"

Fat Amy: "Miiicchhheellllll! What are you doing tonight? Other than the ginger?"

Beca: "What? I-"

Fat Amy: "I'm joking..not really. Anywho, let's hang out! I'm with Stacie right now. We all need some drinks."

Beca: "Oh, um one sec."

"Do you wanna host a little hang out here?

Chloe: "Mmm, share you? I don't know." Chloe's two fingers were slowly making their way from Beca's abdomen to her chest.

Beca: "Yo-you can-you can invite your angry friend." she stuttered. Her breath was laboured.

Chloe: "Aubrey? OOoo. Okay, I'll text her."

Beca: "Amy, you two wanna come over to our place?"

Fat Amy: "Perfect! We're bringing slabs! Bye!"

 _Beep_

Beca slowly lowered her phone and tucked it sloppily into her pocket. Chloe's face was barely three inches away from hers. Her fingers were still on her chest. Beca tried her best to look anywhere but into the gorgeous darkened blue eyes looking at her.

Chloe: "Finally. Where were we?"

Beca: "You need to invite Aubrey." her head falling back to the wall. Chloe's hands were sliding down again."

Chloe: "Already did. I think you have something to tell me."

Beca: "Like what? This is- I mean- I might, maybe, sort of, just a little bit, have something, but I can't."

Chloe: "What? Why?"

Beca: "Because it's bad and- and- and you can't know."

Chloe: "I am you best friend. You should be able to tell me anything." Chloe crossed her arms in a pout and took a step back.

Beca: "Chlo-" she placed her hands on Chloe's arms.

Chloe: "No, you have to tell me. I wanna know, right now."

Beca: "It's not something I can just straight up say. I don't know how."

Chloe: "With words, Beca. Or would you prefer drawing me a picture." she said sarcastically.

Beca: "It's not that simple. It could ruin everything. Us."

Chloe: "Becs. There is nothing in this world you could do that would ruin us. I can't imagine life without you."

Beca: "Do you think normal friends are like that?"

Chloe: "Like what?"

Beca: "Like us."

Chloe: "Um. I don't really know. I'm really close with Aubrey, but it isn't the same the way I'm close to you."

Beca: "Exactly.'

Chloe: "What are you saying?"

Beca: "I don't think we're normal friends."

Chloe: "Of course we aren't normal friends. We're best friends. We're as close as people can ever get."

Beca: "Yeah, I know. I just meant-"

 _Riiiinngg_

The doorbell rang. The girls must have been at the door. Beca held her thought and went to open the door. Chloe followed behind her. When she unlocked the door, a tall blonde stormed in holding a pastry basket and a bottle wine.

Chloe: "Aubrey!" the redhead squealed, running in for a slam hug.

Aubrey: "Mmm, Chloe! I missed you, so much. Hey there, hobbit."

Beca: "Nice to see you, too, Big Bird." smirking and also getting a hug.

Aubrey: "How is life in the Big City, girls? Is everything what you wished?"

Chloe: "Life's pretty good down here. Beca's been taking care of me the past few days."

Aubrey: "Wow, she's being a gentle-hobbit."

Beca: "Bite me."

Aubrey: "I would if Chloe didn't love you so much."

Chloe: "Aubs."

Aubrey: "It's true. You two are obsessed with each other."

Beca: "Jealous?"

Aubrey: "Pfft, no. Maybe just a bit, since Stacie and I aren't even close to being like this."

Chloe: "Wait, you know Stacie? The waitress?"

Aubrey: "Yeah. She and I are best friends. Beca introduced me a while ago."

Beca: "Your welcome, Big Bird."

Chloe: "Awes. She's nice."

Beca: "Let's start the drinks. I'll go prepare them."

Chloe: "No, I've got it. You relax on the couch." she said tapping Beca's nose and taking the wine into the kitchen.

Aubrey and Beca walk over to the living room and catch up. They haven't seen each other for a bit over a month. Aubrey lives further North of New York with Stacie.

Aubrey: "We almost fell down the stairs trying to lift the TV upstairs."

Beca: "Hahaha. That's what you guys get for trying to do it on your own."

Aubrey: "Yeah, oh well. It was a good memory. What about you guys?"

Beca: "Since the uh- Thursday thing, I have tried to never leave her alone. I took her clubbing and introduced her to Stacie at the restaurant."

Aubrey: "Oohh. Did she get drunk?"

Beca: "Instantly."

Aubrey: "She called me around 11 this morning and told me about your little rendezvous."

Beca: "She-she uh..she did?"

Aubrey: "Mhm. What was that uhh-what was that all about?"

Beca: "You know, I mean-"

Aubrey: "I knew this was gonna happen, but I thought it already did years ago."

Beca: "Yeah-what?"

Aubrey: "Oh, come on. Your toner for Chloe is even more noticeable than your ear monstrosities."

Beca: "Hmm. Funny."

Aubrey: "Tell me the truth, Mitchell."

Beca: "I-Yes. I have feelings for Chloe. I frikin love her and I can't stop. Alright?"

Aubrey: "There we go. Was that so hard?"

Beca: "Um, yeah. Hello?"

Aubrey: "Alright, hobbit. You should be able to express your feelings without the sarcasm."

Beca: "I know. I just don't know what to say."

Aubrey: "I would tell her the way you just told me. Straight up."

Beca: "I'm not straight. That's the point."

Aubrey: "Gosh, I hate you."

Beca: "Homophobe."

Aubrey: "I'm gay."

Beca: "Wait, really?! Miss stick up her butt is gay? Who-ohhh."

Aubrey: "Thanks, again. Stacie's amazing."

Beca: "Have you told her?"

Aubrey: "Yes, a couple days ago. We're together now."

Beca: "Damn, Posen. How?"

Aubrey: "We both got buzzed, I confessed and she did, too."

Beca: "I wish I could do that. I don't know if she sees me this way. She's my best friend. I feel dirty for even thinking about her that way."

Aubrey: "You have known Chloe almost as long as I have. She is the easiest person to talk to. Plus, she's a hottie. It's easy to fall for her. I almost did, once."

Beca: "Holy shit! Really?"

Aubrey: "Yeah. Chloe's an enchanting girl. I was starting to see her differently but then Stacie came along and completely ruined that."

Beca: "Hahaha, good. It would have been extremely weird if you had feelings for her, too."

Aubrey: "Ah, don't worry. We could compare dicks all we want, but in the end she'd choose you. She loves you. Has for a long time."

Beca: "You really think she'd choose me? I mean, of course. I love her, too."

Aubrey: "Did Beca Mitchell just smile? Love struck much?"

Beca: "You ass." she said while throwing a pillow at Aubrey's face.

 _Riiiinngg Riing Riing Riiigg_

Beca: "That would be Amy and your mistress." she joked earning a slap in the arm from the blonde.

Chloe: "Beca! Did the doorbell just ring?"

Beca got up and opened the door. Fat Amy and Stacie sprang through the door holding bottles on bottles of alcohol.

Beca: "Yeah! It's Amy and Stacie!"

Fat Amy: " E!"

Stacie: "Hey, there gorgeous." she said smirking at her girlfriend, making Aubrey blush.

Chloe came out with a tray of Malibu's. She set it down on the coffee table and hugged the two girls. They immediately settled down, drank, and sank into discussion about almost everything. Chloe sat on the armrest of Beca's comfy chair, Amy sat in the comfy chair across the two, and Aubrey and Stacie sat on the couch. They laughed and told stories for timeless hours. They all needed the relaxing break from reality.

It was 11PM and the girls were starting to get buzzed. Chloe suggested that they play a drinking game. Hesitantly, the girls agreed. Chloe always wanted to play drinking games, but they usually end with someone doing something embarrassing.

Chloe: "I'll go first!" the redhead squealed excitedly. "Truth or Dare, Amy?"

Amy: "Dare. I'm as wild as a free range horse."

Chloe: "Yay! I dare you, to..prank call a food delivery place."

Fat Amy: "I've got it." she said, her face straightening in concentration. She dialed the number and waited, putting the call on speakerphone.

Louis Pizza: "Good evening, Louis Pizza. How many I help you?"

Fat Amy: Speaking with an old man voice, "Yes, hello. I would like.."

Louis Pizza: "Yes? Sir-"

Fat Amy: "I want to get…"

Louis Pizza: "...Sir, I couldn't hear that. Could you please repeat that?"

Fat Amy: "..."

Louis Pizza: "..."

Fat Amy: "..."

Louis Pizza: "...Hello?"

Fat Amy: "Yes, hello."

Fat Amy: "..."

The girls were trying so hard to hold in the giggles. Chloe's face was tomato red from the restraint.

Louis Pizza: "How may I help you today, sir?"

Fat Amy: "Yes, right. Could I please get-uhhh Jerry Pizza's number?"

Louis Pizza: "..."

Fat Amy: "..."

Louis Pizza: " Sir, how high are you?"

Fat Amy: "Hi, how are you?"

Louis Pizza: "Have a good night, sir."

Beep

The girls bursted into laughter. Amy dropped the phone, dramatically, and raised her arms up making an explosion gesture.

Fat Amy: "Crushed it. Alright, your turn. Truth or dare, blondey?"

Aubrey: "Hmmm. I guess truth?"

Stacy: "Mm mmm. You're not getting boring on my watch. Dare."

Fat Amy: "Thanks, tits. I dare you, to get in the elevator in your underwear, walk down to the lobby and tell the front desk that they are doing a great job."

Aubrey: "Oh my gosh. Babe, look what you did."

Stacy: "Aww, come on. Go show off what your mama gave you. I, very much, appreciate this dare." she said with a devious grin.

Aubrey slowly got up and stripped off her clothes. The girls cheered, hyping her up.

Stacy: "We've got to go watch this Ames. You two coming?"

Beca: "Ye-"

Chloe: "No, it's okay. You guys go. We have something to finish up."

Stacy: "Alright. We'll take our sweet time then."

Fat Amy: "Hell, yeah. The longer the better, eh?"

The girls enter the elevator, leaving Beca and Chloe. Walking two fingers from Beca's abs to her chest, Chloe says, "So, where were we?"


	8. The Talk

**I am sorry for making you guys wait almost a year for the story to be updated. I started seeing someone and honestly I have spent every second with her. Prepare for some serious lovey dovey shit to reflect in my stories. :))) or ya know. Anger if I'm feeling that, too...If you want to be a part of the making, please leave reviews/messaging me.**

The girls enter the elevator, leaving Beca and Chloe. Walking two fingers from Beca's abs to her chest, Chloe says, "So, where were we?"

Beca: "I- don't remember. Why don't you start?"

Chloe: inching closer "Fine. Tell me what it is that you think you can't tell me."

Beca: "Mmm..is that really what you wanna talk about? Are you sure you don't wanna watch a movie and cuddle?" she says with puppy dog eyes, trying to distract Chloe with her adorable self.

Chloe: "Very tempting, but not now. I'm sure I want you to tell me whatever it is right now."

Beca: "But Chloooeeeeeeeee."

Chloe: "The only but I was is your butt, sitting down, and spilling." she said, pulling Beca down to take a seat.

Beca: "Uggghhhhh."

Chloe: "Just tell me. Everything will be okay." she said gazing deep into the brunette's stone blue eyes.

Beca: "I-"

 _Riiiinngg Bang Bang Bang_

Chloe: "Who the fuck is that?"

Beca: "I don't know. I wasn't expecting anyone."

Chloe: "This does not mean you're off the hook. We're finishing this conversation sooner or later."

Beca: "I pick later." she said smiling as sweetly as she could, standing up.

Chloe follows. Beca's hand swoops down, holding onto Chloe's. Both girls get butterflies, but don't show any reactions. They slowly approach the door.

Beca: "Who is it?"

There is a pause and then a voice says, "It's me, Bec."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Beca recognises the voice but doesn't register its owner. Chloe looks at Beca with a confused, slightly angry expression. _Who tf is this bitch? Why is she calling my Beca "Bec"?_ Chloe thought.

"It's Tessa."

Beca: "OHH!" she says immediately springing the door open.

 _Why are you so excited to see her? WHO TF?!_ Chloe thought.

Outside the door was a brunette. 5'2, gorgeous with minimalistic makeup, and curvy in all the right places. She looked like a model.

Tessa: "Becky!" practically jumping onto Beca for a hug.

Beca: "Tess! It's been so long!" hugging her friend back.

Immediately missing the contact from holding Beca's hand.

Chloe: "You gonna introduce me, **Becs**?" she said smile but annunciating Becs to make sure this Tessa knew that Chloe was on nickname terms with Beca as well.

Beca: "Chloe, this is Tessa. Tess and I grew up together. She's the one I told you about. Tessa, Chloe. Chloe's my best friend. We went to college together and now live together."

Tessa: "Best friends, huh? I've been replaced." she said jokingly but like not really.

Chloe: "Oh, posh. Is this the swimmer friend you told me about?"

Beca: "Yeah!"

Chloe: "No one could replace you. Becs told me a lot about you. She never told me you were this pretty, though."

Tessa: "Aww, thank you. I didn't know you were this gorgeous, yourself."

Chloe couldn't help, but blush a bit at her words. The girl already sounded perfect. Now seeing her in real life, she looked perfect. She also couldn't help the jealousy she was starting to feel.

Beca: "I know, right? I'm friends with the most beautiful women."

Tessa: "Men, too. That Luke? Ahhh." she said jokingly sighing.

Chloe stood watching the two old friends catch up.

[Chloe's thoughts are italicised]

Beca: "So, Tess. What are you doing here?"

 _Yeah. What are you doing here? - internal eye roll -_

Tessa: "I missed you, ducky. I'm tired of all the phone convos. I needed to see you."

Beca: "Missed you, too, Geraldine."

 _Oh, god. They have sappy nicknames._

Tessa: "Oh my god. Stooopp. I hate you. What a gross name." she said playfully hitting Beca's shoulder.

 _THAT WAS A FULL ON FLIRT TACTIC. BECA, DID YOU SEE THAT?_

Beca: "Nope. It fits you just fine." she said laughing like a child and shielding herself from the incoming attack. Tessa started to tickle attack her sides repeatedly.

 _Beca's mine! You were so much better over the phone. Stay there!_

Tessa: "We need to hang out."

Beca: "Awesome! All three of us should get breakfast together tomorrow"

Chloe: "Oh, yeah." she said smiling.

 _Beeeecccsssss_

Tessa: "Perfect! I'm gonna head back to my hotel, now. Text me. It was nice meeting you, Chloe." she said shaking Chloe's hand.

Chloe: "Likewise."

The girls stood and watched as Tessa went in the elevator. As soon as she was out of sight-

Beca: "Likewise? Really?"

Chloe: "She's..ugh. I liked her better over the phone."

Beca: "Why? Jealous?"

Chloe: "No! Maybe! No! Yes. Beca!" Beca started giggling uncontrollably.

Chloe: "It's not fuuunnnnnnyyyyy." she pouted, narrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms

Beca: "I think it's a little funny."

Chloe: "Ugh. Whatever. I don't care anymore." walking away.

Beca: "Hey, wait. I'm just teasing. That's our thing. We bicker and laugh."

Chloe: "We have a thing?" coming back.

Beca: "Well..." she drags Chloe to the couch.

Chloe: " What is it? What do you mean?" her heartbeat gets faster.

Beca: "I don't think were normal friends. -and I don't mean we're best friends."

Chloe: "We aren't?" she said, a bit hurt.

Beca: "No, not like that" grabbing the older girl's hands. "You are my best friend."

Chloe: "Then what are you saying?!" she says with a hint of anger.

Beca: "I just don't think that's it."

Chloe: "What else are we, then?" both girls getting butterflies in their stomachs.

Beca: "We are overly close. I know I'm not usually close to girls, but I have seen enough sap movies to know girls aren't usually like this unless there is something else there."

Chloe: "and?"

Beca: "Did you know everyone thinks that you and I are together? Like, together together. As in dating."

Chloe: "Is that so?" she said with slight sarcasm.

Beca: "Yes. And we both aren't exactly seeing other people, so it doesn't help. I don't wanna ruin what we have. I like this. I love this. I need it. It's just not gonna get easier."

Chloe: "I know. I love us, too."

Beca: "Then you understand exactly what I mean. You're straight, too, so there's no way that would work. Chances of you feeling like that are one in a million and I can't-"

Chloe: "What if you're my one in a million?"

Beca: "What?"

Chloe: "What if you're my one in a million? Beca, you are my one in a million."

Beca: "You're gonna have to explain."

Chloe: "What- you just wanna hear me say it, don't you?"

Beca: "Maybe." she said looking down, smirking.

Chloe: "Beca Mitchell, I have never questioned myself before I met you. I've always felt as if something was missing in my life and it's you. I didn't feel whole. Now that I have met you, I don't want that feeling to disappear. I have been wrong about this before, but I think that you feel it too and if you don't it's fine because I am completely fine with just being friends even though it would really suck and be excruciatingly painful because I really really-"

Beca: "-I like you, too. I like you a lot."

Chloe: "You do?"

Beca: "Yeah, I really do."

The two girls smiled vibrantly, looking into each other's eyes. Their gazes longing and inching closer to one another.

Beca: "I think we both make it very obvious.

Chloe: "We, what now?"

:)


End file.
